


I Will Always Find You

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Post 6x14, SwanBeliever, mother-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: When Emma realizes, that Killian is really gone, Henry comes home and comforts his mother. [post 6x14; SwanBeliver+Captain Swan]





	

Emma's POV

After I wake up, I instantly run down the stairs to check whether Killian came back home or not. But as soon as I'm standing in our living room, Irealize that coming here was a dead end.

There's no trace of Killian here. He won't come back to me.

I never should have given him back the ring. He probably saw it as a sign, that I stopped wanting to marry him. Not ever again. He didn't see it as a fight. He saw it as a break-up. But that was never my intention. I never meant to lose him.

I go to the kitchen after just standing in the living room for what could've been hours because I was feeling paralized. I couldn't move even though I wanted to break down crying, no tears came though.

As I reach the kitchen, I make myself some breakfast even though I'm not hungry. Not at all. I just need to do something because otherwise I might go insane. I can't stop thinking about Killian.

A few minutes later Henry enters the house and calls for me, but I don't even register it. I'm too broken. The one person who I thought would never leave me, the one person I genuinely and completely trusted left me without as much as a goodbye.

I wish he'll come back soon. I can't live without him. It can't be completely over. We're true love after all. Our relationship was supposed to go on forever. True love isn't easy though, so it must be fought for 'cause once you find it, it can never be replaced.

That's why I reach for my phone in an instant and dial his number. I push the Killian button as he would call it. But my attemp to talk to him fails. His phone must be off, out of charge or he doesn't have reception.

Henry: "Hi mum. Who are you calling?"

Emma: "Killian."

He then comes over to me and hugs me from behind.

Henry: "Is everything alright, mom? You seem upset."

Emma: "I'm fine."

I don't wanna include him in my personal problems. I still feel like protecting him form the cruel world. In my eyes he's still that 10-year-old boy, who knocked on my door in Boston and convinced me to go to Storybrooke with him.

Henry: "No you're not. For being a human lie detector, you're a miserable liar."

Damn. 

Why are Henry and Killian so perceptive? My life would be far easier, if Henry couldn't figure out when I'm lying to him. I'm just doing it for his own good after all. 

Emma: "There's nothing for you to worry about, Henry."

Henry: "Please talk to me, mum. Maybe I can help. I just want you to be happy and right now, you're not. Let me change that."

How do I get out off telling him? Maybe Killian will come back and then I've worried Henry for no apparent reason. 

Henry has grown to love Killian and he was quite excited about mine and Killian's engagement. It will be devastating for my son to hear about our 'break-up.'

Henry: "Mum, don't think so much. Just tell me. I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle it."

I shake my head. I won't bother him with my failing relationship. Then I see tears in his eyes. He worries already. He worries far too much about me. I'm not worth that. 

His crying breaks my heart even more. I don't want him to be in pain, so I reach for his face and cup it with my hand, wiping away some of the tears. 

Emma: "You don't need to worry. I'll be okay. I promise."

I smile at him and a small smile spreads across his face too. He then puts his hand upon mine, which is still resting on his cheek. He leans into my touch. 

Suddenly he turns sad again and looks at me as if someone killed his puppy. 

Henry: "Where's your ring, mum?"

Damn. I should have realized, that Henry would notice the lack of my engagement ring. Why am I so stupid?

I pull back my hand and tears begin to form in my eyes. That obviously gives Henry all the answers I couldn't give him. He starts to tear up too once again. 

Henry: "You broke up?"

It wasn't a real question though. He already knew the answer. 

Henry: "What happened?"

Emma: "We got into this fight and it resulted in me giving him the ring back. I then ran upstairs because I couldn't take the hurt in his eyes. Soon after that I heard, that he left the house."

Henry: "So you really are over?"

Emma: "I don't know, kid, but probably. He never came back, so I haven't talked to him since our fight."

Henry: "Maybe he will come back. Maybe he just wants to give you some space."

Emma: "You think so?"

Henry: "Yeah."

Emma: "I hope you're right, kid. For the both of us. I know how much you care about him."

Henry: "He's like the das I never had."

I smile at Henry. 

Henry: "Also I don't think, that he would give up that easily on you. He loves you more than anything in the world. And I know you love him too. You're both too stubborn to let this go. You won't lose each other. I mean...you literally went to hell for each other."

I smile at Henry again and pull him in for a tight hug. His optimism was just what I needed. If Killian won't come back, I'll find him. I refuse to let my true love go. 

Killian, I will find you. I will always find you.


End file.
